


Tumblr Prompts

by Tuii



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tumblr Prompt, even and isak have a dog, kitties, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-11 01:36:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuii/pseuds/Tuii
Summary: I decided to store my tumblr prompts here as well. If you follow me on tumblr (I'm Tuiii there), you have seen these already. And remember, I'm more than happy to answer more prompts!I try to keep them light and on the fluffy side.





	1. “You can’t banish me! This is my bed too!”

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to store my tumblr prompts here as well. If you follow me on tumblr (I'm Tuiii there), you have seen these already. And remember, I'm more than happy to answer more prompts! 
> 
> I try to keep them light and on the fluffy side.

It has been a lazy sunday morning, they have been laying around in their bed, just doing nothing. They did take Ed out for a little walk but then came back to bed all three of them. This is somewhat a tradition to them, they spend their day off in bed and do stupid things together there. Watch weird reality tv shows from Netflix, talk about anything and nothing, play with Ed, eat, laugh and sometimes cry. 

But something is different today, the mood is off. Isak is snappy and grumpy, which is not new but something that doesn’t happen so often anymore. Even knows that Isak hasn’t been sleeping well for the last week or so, which always makes him grumpy. Even tries to ask what is wrong, but all he gets for an answer is silence and some huffing and puffing. For a while it’s fine, but then it’s starting to annoy Even, and he doesn’t want to let the mood influence him as well since this is his only day off this week. So he decides to do something he knows Isak doesn’t particularly like and surprise him. But in order to do that, he needs to get Isak and Ed out of the bedroom for a while. Getting the dog out is easy, just throw a toy to the next room and he is off. But getting Isak to leave for even a tiny amount of time seems to be impossible. 

“Even, I’m not going to move. Just stop.”   
“No. You’re going to go to the living room and take Ed with you. Only for a couple of minutes, that’s all”  
“What part of ‘I’m not going’ don’t you understand?” Isak grunts.  
“That’s it. You’re banished from this bed for the next 30 minutes. Off you go!” Isak stares him with disbelief in his eyes, like he doesn’t believe what he just heard.  
“WHAT?! You can’t banish me! This is my bed too!”   
“But I just did!” Even says and all but pushes Isak out of the bed. They both end up on the floor and by a miracle neither of them get hurt or land on Ed who is trotting around the bedroom, not knowing what is going on and where he should be. 

When Even finally gets Isak and Ed to the living room, he runs to the kitchen. He’s planning a picnic on the bed, it’s something that usually gets Isak on a better mood. He closes both the living room’s and kitchen’s door and starts working. He makes pancakes, raids their freezer and finds some strawberries from there, and ice cream. He packs everything a little basket, goes to the living room and sees that Isak has fallen asleep on the sofa with Ed. For a second he thinks if he should wake him but instead he sneaks back to the kitchen and puts the ice cream back to the freezer. There will be time for that later, now Isak needs to sleep.


	2. “Dogs don’t wear clothes!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “YOU wanted a dog that has no fleece to keep it warm when the freezing weather hits Oslo! I don't’ want Pedro to freeze. You can wear multiple layers of clothing to keep yourself warm, we need to make sure that Pedro can too!”

It’s usually Even who makes hasty decisions, but sometimes Isak makes them too. Like when he said yes to getting a dog. Neither of them ever wanted kids, they are happy to be uncles to the kids their squad has, it is more than enough for them. But something felt to be missing from their little home. So Even started talking about a dog. He has always wanted a dog and now would be a good time, and then Isak found himself saying yes, just like that. But it felt right, just like sometimes things do. When things just click. 

Partly the decision was easy because Isak knew how happy this would make Even. It’s been hard for him, the past year or so. So many things have gone wrong, and so many things have been messed up and shitty, and broken him into little pieces that Isak has been trying to help Even put back together. During their years together they have learnt how to work together, they have become a unit. 

What Isak didn’t think of or anticipate is how much he would also love that little thing. He fell in love with the silky ears, little paws and wagging tail the moment he laid his eyes on the puppy. Since they wanted a small-ish dog, they chose wire-haired dachshund as their breed. The breed is pretty healthy, and the size is just perfect for their little home and family. Little Pedro was adorable and charmed everyone. Yes, Even wanted to name the dog Baz, but since Isak didn’t agree on that, Pedro Almodovar was their compromise. Pedro for short. 

One evening when Even comes home from work he finds Isak in their bedroom cursing at a ball of something, he isn’t quite sure what. When he gets closer, he sees needles. Knitting needles and yarn. And some kind of a mess that looks like a pile of stitches. When he asks about it, Isak doesn’t answer at first. He looks embarrassed, shy and not sure of himself at all. Which is not Isak’s normal behaviour. 

“I asked Noora to teach me to knit. It worked just fine when she showed me. But it kinda escalated quickly into not working at all when I tried it by myself”, Isak mumbles. 

“To knit? Why? Not that you can’t do what you want, I’m just surprised as you never have said anything about wanting to knit.” 

“Well..I wanted to make Pedro a sweater.” 

“A what?”

“A sweater, you heard me!”

“But..dogs don’t wear clothes?” Even looks at Isak with disbelief. 

“YOU wanted a dog that has no fleece to keep it warm when the freezing weather hits Oslo! I don't’ want Pedro to freeze. You can wear multiple layers of clothing to keep yourself warm, we need to make sure that Pedro can too!”

“Honey. We’ll take Pedro tomorrow the the pet store and buy him a jacket. You don’t need to knit him one” Even says and leans down to kiss Isak on the cheek. Isak sighs and mumbles something that resembles a yes. Or at least that’s how Even interprets it.

While they cuddle to make Isak feel better Pedro joins them. He crawls in the middle of the yarn mess, curls up into a roll and makes a happy sigh.


	3. “Flea markets don’t carry fleas, you know?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fleas. I need some mean ones. There is this big mixed breed dog at the park where I usually take Vivian to, and now that stupid dog has started to bully Vivian, and I have told the dog to stop it but he wouldn’t listen to anything I had to say, so I need something that can be used as a revenge.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love answering prompts so please, come to my tumblr and prompt me! I'm Tuiii on there.

The only thing that makes Isak enjoy his job at the flea market is the gorgeous boy that comes by occasionally. The boy usually doesn’t buy anything, just wanders around looking stunning, always. Which is something that drives him mad. How can someone look always like that, and so effortlessly? But when he sees the door opening and the boy coming in with a dog, he sighs. He wishes he would have the courage to actually talk to the boy, maybe even ask him out. Not that he even knows if that boy likes boys, it would be just his luck, that when he would have gathered the courage to ask, he would be told no because the other one likes girls.

Isak shakes his head, thinking about asking the godlike boy out on a date is stupid, and he needs to forget about that idea and focus on his work. Having a customer in the shop means that he can’t just scroll his ig feed, he needs to look like he is actually paying attention to the things that happen in the shop. Isak is happy that there is nobody else in the shop at the same time with the boy, because to be honest, he actually isn’t concentrating on anything else than trying to keep himself from freaking out. 

So when the boy is suddenly in front of him, talking to him, he is startled. He has absolutely no idea what the other one just said, and it also seems that he just lost all ability to talk, so he can’t ask the boy to repeat his words. Instead of making words he just opens and closes his mouth like a fish on dry land. Great, this is not the impression he wanted to make. Not at all. Fuck. 

“I asked where do you keep your fleas?” the boy says. Or that’s at least what Isak hears him say. 

“Where we keep what?” 

“Fleas. I need some mean ones. There is this big mixed breed dog at the park where I usually take Vivian to, and now that stupid dog has started to bully Vivian, and I have told the dog to stop it but he wouldn’t listen to anything I had to say, so I need something that can be used as a revenge.” The hot boy babbles in front of him, and Isak is still looking at him with his mouth open. He has absolutely no idea what the other one is talking about. 

“Emmm, flea markets don’t carry fleas, you know?” Isak manages to say. So was this it, the boy he had been drooling over was insane? Isak’s words make the other boy blush and mumble something Isak doesn’t understand. And instead of asking what he said he hears himself asking if the other one would like a cup of coffee after his shift. 

“YES!!” The other one all but yells. And blushes again. “Sorry, I wasn’t going to yell.” He says then in a more lower, normal voice. 

“Good, I get off at two, can you and Vivian can pick me up from here? We could get coffee and go to the dog park, and I can be a bodyguard to Vivian? I can be very assertive when I want to.” Isak is in a slight panic, and he just feels the words coming out of his mouth, and he is petrified. 

“We can, and that sounds like a plan. That dog really doesn’t think I’m scary, or take me seriously at all.”


	4. “The kids, they ambushed me.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Fuck. He can handle this. So he pulls the box from behind his back and hands it over to Isak, who is looking very puzzled. The box is rattling and making noises and oh dear god, he just hopes Isak won’t be angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank Kim for the adorable drawings that inspired this one. <3

He really hopes Isak isn’t home from Marianne’s yet. That he would have a minute or two to make a plan, because he doesn’t have one now, and he knows that he needs one. Although Isak rarely says no to anything he comes up with, this might be one of those rare times he does that. He sneaks inside, puts the box on the floor and takes his shoes and jacket off. As he is putting his jacket to the coat rack, he hears keys rattling. Isak is coming home. Shit, he still has no plan for the box. 

In a slight panic he picks the box up and holds it behind his back, like it would disappear or give him time to think. It does give him some time, as Isak doesn’t see it at first. If Isak wonders why he is obviously holding something behind his back, he doesn’t say anything about it. For a moment everything seems to be going fine, but then there is a small sound that comes from the box. A very small but at the same time very vocal “meow”. And naturally Isak spots that. 

“What was that, did you hear it?” 

He doesn’t know what to say. It would be stupid to say that he didn’t hear anything because he is pretty sure Isak can read from his face that it would be a lie. And before he can even decide what to answer, the sound comes again. This time it’s louder. Fuck. And then Isak notices that he is holding something behind his back. 

“Even. What are you holding behind your back?”  
“If I say nothing, would you believe me?”  
“No, because I can see that you’re holding a box.”

Okay. Fuck. He can handle this. So he pulls the box from behind his back and hands it over to Isak, who is looking very puzzled. The box is rattling and making noises and oh dear god, he just hopes Isak won’t be angry.

“The kids, they ambushed me! I was leaving and while I was waiting for the elevator they came and started babbling about how their cat had four little kittens, and how their mom won’t let them keep the little ones, and how they want them to stay together as they would hate to be separated from their siblings, and when they showed me this box I just couldn’t say no!”

Isak looks at the box. There is writing on the side, that says “4 kities for adoption <3” .

“Are you really saying that you adopted FOUR kittens?” 

“Yeeees.” He says with a shy voice. “I just couldn't say no to the kids, they were telling me how I would be a great kitty dad, and how you would be a papa for them, and please can we keep them?” 

Isak sighs, and he knows he has won the battle. Not that there really was a battle. 

“Okay then. I guess you have thought of names already?”

He smiles a big smile, because he actually has, and he loves that Isak knows him so well.

“Well yes. Cardamom, Cinnamon, Rosemary and Chili”. 

“You’re not going to call our babies the Spice Girls!” At that moment he knows the little furballs have melted also Isak’s heart.


End file.
